Red and Blonde
by Chosaku-Ken
Summary: Pulang dari sebuah misi, Minato dan Kushina secara tidak sengaja tercebur kedalam danau keramat. Mereka berdua terkejut mendapati tubuh mereka telah berubah! Bad summary, RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Red and Blonde**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Chosaku-ken**

**Main Charackters :**

**- Uzumaki Kushina **

**- Namikaze Minato**

**Pairing : MinaKushi slight KushiMina**

**Rated : T **

**Genre : Romance, Humor**

**Warning : MinaKushi pertama saya! Don't Like Don't Read**

**Summary :**

**Pulang dari sebuah misi, Minato dan Kushina secara tidak sengaja tercebur kedalam danau keramat. Mereka berdua terkejut mendapati tubuh mereka telah berubah! Bad summary, RnR please**

"Akhirnya misi kita selesai juga, sungguh sangat melelahkan!" ucap gadis berambut merah bernama Kushina sambil melipat kedua tangannya kebelakang kepalanya.

"Ya, syukurlah kita berdua berhasil menjalankan misi yang diberikan hokage dan pulang tanpa cidera" jawab pemuda berambut blonde dengan senyumnya.

"Hei, Kushina apa malam ini kau ada kegiatan ?" Tanya Minato dengan wajah merah.

"Tidak ada, memangnya kenapa ?"

"Begini,…sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak mu untuk-" belum sempat Minato bicara, sebuah serangan kunai berusaha menyerang Kushina,untung saja Minato dengan sigap menangkis kunai tersebut dengan kunai milikknya.

"Siapa disana! Cepat keluar dasar pengecut! " Teriak Kushina kesal karena diserang secara tiba-tiba.

"Sudahlah Kushina, sepertinya dia sudah pergi" ucap Minato menenangkan amarah Kushina.

"Awas saja kalau sampai ketemu, akan aku hajar dan kucincang-cincang tubuhnya!" seru Kushina dengan rambut yang terlihat seperti ekor rubah dan membuat Minato bergidik melihatnya.

"Ohya, tadi kau ingin ngomong apa Minato?" ucap Kushina yang sudah kembali normal dari mode rubahnya.

"Ahh, ya sudahlah lupakan saja, haha" jawab Minato dengan senyum yang dipaksa.

"Dasar aneh" ejek Kushina sambil mempercepat jalannya mendahului Minato.

Dalam hati Kushina mengumpat _'Minato baka! Sebenarnya apa sih yang mau dikatakannya? Membuatku kesal saja' _

Hari menjelang siang. Mereka berdua sampai di sebuah tempat yang aneh. Tempat yang sangat sepi, sanking sepinya samar-samar terdengar tangisan minta tolong.

"Ne, Minato apa kau mendengar suara itu?"

"Ya, aku dengar itu Kushina, apa sebuah genjutsu? atau memang ada seseorang yang meminta bantuan kita"

Kushina yang sangat mahir dalam menggunakan Genjutsu mencoba untuk mencari suara itu berasal. "Tidak, itu bukan Genjutsu, tapi suara itu berasal dari danau tua itu". Ucap Kushina sambil menunjuk sebuah danau di depan sebuah kuil tua yang terlihat angker dan sudah tidak terawat.

"Apa kita perlu memeriksanya?"

"Tentu saja dasar baka! Kalau kau takut biar aku saja yang memerikasanya!"

Dengan tekad yang kuat Kushina berjalan mendekati danau tersebut, namun sialnya dia terpeleset "Apa yang-" belum sempat Kushina berkata dia langsung tercebur ke dalam danau tersebut.

_**CEBUURRR!**_

"Kushina! Bertahanlah!" ucap Minato panik melihat Kushina tercebur, diapun bergegas mencari tali untuk menolong Kushina.

Setelah menemukan tali, Minato pun dengan sigap melemparkan tali tersebut kearah Kushina.

"Ini, cepat pegang erat tali ini! Aku akan menarikmu keluar dari danau itu!"

"Sudah akau pengang! Sial, Seperti ada yang menarik-narik kakiku"

Dengan sekuat tenaga Minato berusaha menarik Kushina keluar dari danau tapi malangnya diapun ikut terseret dan tenggelam kedalam danau tersebut.

"Aaaaaaaa!" teriak mereka berdua sebelum akhirnya mereka tenggelam bersama dalam danau tersebut.

**Bluub-bluub *suara gelembung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bluub-bluub**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bluub-bluub**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minato dan Kushina terdampar disebuah gua, ternyata dalam danau tersebut terdapat sebuah gua.

"Ehmm, dimana ini?" ucap Kushina yang baru tersadar, sambil memegang kepalanya dia terkejut melihat seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang keemasan yang berusaha bangun disampingnya.

"Siapa dia?" tanyanya heran.

"Ugh, kita ada dimana Kushina-" Kata-kata Minato terhenti ketika dilihatnya seorang pemuda berambut jabrik berwarna merah duduk melihatnya.

"Kau, tahu namaku? Sebenarnya kau siapa?" Tanya pemuda berambut merah

"Namaku? Kau sendiri siapa?" Tanya gadis berambut blonde

"Tentu saja aku Kushina, bodoh!" Kushina tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya, dia bingung kenapa tiba-tiba suara nya mendadak berubah seperti seorang lelaki, dilihatnya tubuhnya yang kini telah berubah. Dadanya menjadi bidang, tubuhnya berotot dan dia merasakan seperti ada sesuatu yang menegang didaerah selangkangannya. "Apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku?" ucap Kushina dengan wajah shock dan tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kushina, Minato juga heran dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

Dadanya yang bidang kini menjadi montok. Dia juga baru sadar kalau sesuatu di daerah selangkangannya kini sudah tidak ada.

"Kushina-san, satu batang dan dua bola emasku kini sudah hilang" ucap Minato dengan wajah hampir menangis.

"Biar aku luruskan dulu, jadi sekarang aku menjadi laki-laki dan kau jadi perempuan begitu?" Tanya Kushina sambil memegang bahu Minato.

"Sepertinya begitu, Kushina" jawab Minato sambil mengelap air matanya.

"Yeah! Yuhuuu! Impianku menjadi kenyataan!" Teriak Kushina sambil loncat-loncat kegirangan. Sedangkan Minato yang melihatnya hanya heran sambil sesekali memegang buah dadanya.

"Apa kau tahu Minato? Sejak kecil aku ingin sekali menjadi anak laki-laki dan sekarang impian itu terwujud! Tapi tunggu dulu! Jangan-jangan ini hanya mimpi!" Kushina pun berhenti loncat-loncat dan mendekati Minato yang terduduk lemas.

"Ku-kushina-san, apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Minato heran melihat wajahnya yang kini bertatapan dengan Kushina, dia bisa merasakan deru nafas Kushina, Minato tiba-tiba memejamkan matanya dan

"Awwwhh, Sakit Kushina-san" desah Minato saat Kushina mencubit pipinya.

"Sakit kah? Wah..ternyata ini bukan mimpi! Yuhuuu! Aku jadi anak laki-laki!" teriak Kushina yang sekarang sudah berubah jadi seorang pemuda ganteng yang atletis.

"Ohya! Sekarang jangan panggil aku Kushina, tapi panggil aku Kushiro! Kau mengerti Minato?"

"Ta-tapi…kenapa harus mengganti nama?"Tanya Minato heran.

"Tenang saja! Aku juga sudah menemukan nama yang pas untuk mu! Hmm, sekarang namamu adalah Minako! Minako-chan! Bagus kan?! Hahahaha" tawa Kushina yang terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Ya ampun…aku harap ini mimpi" desah Minato

"Sekarang karena aku laki-laki disini, aku yang jadi ketuanya, kau paham kan Minako-chan~" ucap Kushina sambil menggoda Minato yang sekarang berwujud gadis yang sangat cantik.

"Ha'i, Kushiro-kun" jawab Minato dengan wajah memerah.

Kushina terpesona _'Manis sekali, dia benar-benar seperti seorang dewi…' _ucap Kushina dalam hati.

"Tapi, yang terpenting sekarang adalah, bagaimana caranya kita keluar dari sini, Kushiro-kun" ucap Minato yang mulai bangkit dari keterpurukannya menjadi seorang gadis

"Kau benar Minako-chan! Sekarang kita berada di dalam gua yang belum pernah kita datangi, tapi tenang saja! Aku akan melindungimu! Minako-chan!" seru Kushina sambil merangkul tubuh mungil Minato.

'_Seharusnya, itukan kata-kataku'_ desah Minato dalam hati

"Baiklah, sekarang ayo kita mencari jalan keluar dari gua ini" ucap Kushina sambil menggandeng erat tangan Minato. Sedangkan Minato hanya pasrah tangannya digenggam oleh tangan kekar milik Kushina.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan berusaha keluar dari gua aneh yang membuat wujud mereka berubah. Bisakah keluar dengan selamat ?

Dan yang terpenting bagi Minato, apakah gender mereka bisa kembali normal ?

.

.

.

.

**B**

**E**

**R**

**S**

**A**

**M**

**B**

**U**

**N**

**G**

.

.

.

.

.

**Review and Review**

**Jika ingin fic ini dilanjutkan **

**NB : gomen jika fic ini aneh ._.v**

**Minato : "Ubah aku menjadi laki-laki lagi!"**

**Kushina : "Kau tidak perlu jadi laki-laki Minato! Aku suka wujudmu yang Cantik itu! Tenang saja, aku akan menjadikanmu istri kok"**

**Minato : "HEEEHHH?!" 'Seharusnya, itukan kata-kataku**


	2. Chapter 2

Untuk Review yang tidak login, saya bales disini ya :

**Red-Hot Habanero** 9/2/13 . chapter 1

Wow! Genderbent MinaKushi! Ini yang pertama loh di FF, lho! Lanjutkan, ya!

I like Kushiro and Minako!

Oh, ya...kenapa Minato manggil Kushina 'Kushiro-kun'? Mereka 'kan dekat, jadi tidak usah pakai embel-embel kun/chan! Banyaaak sekali yang tidak mengerti soal ini, makanya aku jelasin. Justru kalau manggil sesama nama tanpa embel-embel kun/chan, mereka bisa dibilang kekasih oleh orang2 yang disekitar, lho!

*aku punya teman yang pernah tinggal di Jepang, jadinya aku tahu soal beginian _

Continue!

**+ Chosaku-Ken**

Saya baru sadar kalau fic saya ini yang pertama di FF *terharu

Hmm, terima kasih atas sarannya sangat membantu sekali untuk fic saya ini, sekarang silahkan menikmati chap 2 ini

**Minako** 9/3/13 . chapter 1

Haha... Kasihan jga tuh minato!tpi seru!lanjut

**+ Chosaku-Ken **

Hehe, sekali-sekali dibuat susah gak apa-apa kan ? :D oke, silahkan menikmati chap 2 ini

**Ve** 9/3/13 . chapter 1

Ide ceritanya asyik sekali...  
Mohon detailnya lebih diperhatikan. Misalnya pada pakaian. Dengan perubahan pada tubuh Minato dan Kushina, otomatis pakaian mereka tidak lagi pas untuk dipakai kan? Apa tidak lebih baik bila mereka bertukar pakaian?  
Hehe aku juga ingin melihat Minato freak out sama tubuhnya sendiri.

**+ Chosaku-Ken**

Terima kasih atas sarannya, di chap 2 ini, akan dijelaskan tentang pakaian mereka silahkan menikmati chap 2 ini

**Miko AkaRi** 9/4/13 . chapter 1

yeeeaaahhh! Minato jdi cwe'',, hihihihii... ... Psti cantttiiiiiiikkk bgeetzz... ... Aihhh,,, thor,,,, cpet'' update chap. Selanjutxa yachhh ,,,, khukhukhuu ... Aq gk sbr bca xg selanjuttxaaa...  
... Salam manis bwt smuaxaa... Jaa

**+ Chosaku-Ken**

Hehehe, emang iya kalau Minato jadi cewek pasti cantik banget, si Naruto jadi cewek aja cantik apalagi Minato :D oke, silahkan menikmati chap 2 ini

**Namikaze gaki** 9/6/13 . chapter 1

lanjut keren semoga gak berubah gendernya

+ **Chosaku-Ken**

Hahaha, liat aja di endingnya nanti selamat menikmati chap 2 ini 

Title : Red and Blonde

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Chosaku-ken

Main Charackters :

- Uzumaki Kushina

- Namikaze Minato

Pairing : MinaKushi slight KushiMina

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Humor, Adventure

Warning : MinaKushi pertama saya! Don't Like Don't Read

Summary :

Pulang dari sebuah misi, Minato dan Kushina secara tidak sengaja tercebur kedalam danau keramat. Mereka berdua terkejut mendapati tubuh mereka telah berubah! Bad summary, RnR please

"Berjalan memakai pakaian sempit ini membuatku merasa tidak nyaman" keluh Kushina

"Kau benar Kushina eh Kushiro, pakaianku juga terlalu longgar untuk tubuhku yang sekarang ini." Jawab Minato sambil melihat ke pakaiannya.

"Aku ada ide! Bagaimana jika kita bertukar pakaian ?!" seru Kushina dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Be-bertukar pakaian?" jawab Minato gugup

"Yeah! Kalau begitu aku buka dulu pakaianku ya!" Kushina dengan cepat membuka pakaiannya tanpa menghiraukan wajah Minato yang sudah memerah.

"_Tu-tunggu dulu! Kenapa aku harus malu? Diakan sekarang laki-laki!" _batin Minato dalam hati.

"Hei, Minako! Kenapa kau tidak membuka pakaianmu?! Atau kau ingin aku membantumu untuk membukakanya ya~" goda Kushina yang langsung membuat wajah Minato memerah.

"A-aaa, i-iya aku akan segera membuka pakaianku, ta-tapi kau jangan melihat kearah sini ya!" jawab Minato salah tingkah

"Heeehh,.. tidak dalam wujud laki-laki ataupun perempuan, kau ini memang pemalu ya. Tapi itulah yang kusuka darimu!" seru Kushina dengan senyum yag mengembang diwajah gantengnya. Sekali lagi, wajah Minato memerah dibuatnya.

Minato pun pergi beranjak menjauh dari Kushina untuk membuka pakaiannya. Minato perlahan lahan membuka pakaiannya, jantungnya berdegub kencang ketika dilihat tubuhnya yang sekarang wanita yang begitu bagus, buah dadanya begitu kencang, bokongnya padat, rasanya dia tidak kuat jika harus memperhatikan tiap lekuk tubuhnya, terpaksa dia memejamkan kedua matanya sambil terus melepas pakaian yang menutupi tubuh indahnya.

Sementara Kushina sudah selesai membuka seluruh pakaiannya yang sekarang hanya tersisa celana panjang miliknya, _"Untung saat misi kali ini aku memakai celana, kalau saja aku pakai rok pasti akan sangat lucu"_ batin Kushina. Dia cukup bangga melihat tubuhnya yang sekarang laki-laki begitu atletis. Tiba-tiba rasa penasaran menghantui dirinya, dirinya yang sekarang Laki-laki mendapat dorongan untuk mengintip Minato wujud wanita yang sedang menelanjangi dirinya sendiri. _"Entah mengapa aku jadi ingin mengintip Minako, inikah salah satu dari sejuta kesenangan menjadi seorang Pria?!"_ seru nya dalam hati.

Dengan tekad yang mantap, Kushina pun diam-diam mengendap-endap mendekat ketempat Minato membuka pakaiannya. Matanya terbelalak ketika dilihatnya tubuh Minato yang sekarang telanjang tanpa sehelai benangpun menutupi tubuhnya, Kushina kini hanya bisa meneguk ludah ditenggorokannya dia juga dapat merasakan sesuatu diantara selangkangannya yang kini mulai mengeras. _"I-inikah yang namanya nafsu pria pada wanita, dia benar-benar seperti seorang malaikat"_ batinnya dalam hati, namun naasnya ketika dia hendak mendekat kearah Minato yang membelakangi dirinya, untuk yang kedua kalinya kakinya terpeleset oleh licinnya lantai gua yang dia pijak. Alhasil tubuhnya terjatuh dengan kaki terkangkang keatas "Huaaaaa!"

_**GUBRAAAAKK!**_

Minato yang terkejut mendengar suara seperti orang jatuh pun sontak menoleh kebelakang dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan baju

"Ku-kushiro! Apa itu kau yang terjatuh?!" Minato yang panik pun segera berlari menuju kearah Kushina yang kini tekapar tak berdaya, namun memang salah lantai gua yang licin atau memang Minato yang kurang berhati-hati, kaki Minato pun terpeleset dan membuat dirinya kini terjungkal kedepan tepat dimana Kushina tekapar. "Kyaaaa!"

_**KEDEBRAKKK!**_

Hasilnya kini tubuh wanita Minato yang tanpa pakaian menimpa tubuh atletis Kushina.

"Akh! Rasanya ada benda kenyal yang menghantam dan menutupi wajahku…" Kushina yang mulai sadar kini berusaha membuka matanya.

Sementara Minato yang berusaha bangkit dari atas tubuh Kushina merasakan ada sebuah tonjolan keras milik Kushina yang menekan-nekan perutnya, hal tersebut sontak membuat wajah Minato memerah dan berusaha dengan cepat untuk bangkit. Namun usaha Minato untuk bangkit menjauh dari atas tubuh Kushina malah membuatnya terjatuh lagi dan dengan keras menimpa tubuh Kushina.

"Akhhh!" desah Minato yang merutuki tubuhnya yang menimpa tubuh Kushina untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Sementara Kushina yang berusaha membuka matanya kini sekali lagi menerima lembutnya buah dada Minato yang menghantam wajahnya.

"Ma-maafkan aku Kushiro!" ucap Minato yang penuh penyesalan karena buah dadanya dua kali menghantam wajah Kushina.

Kushina dapat mendengar suara manis dari Minato, diapun membuka matanya dan terkejut ketika mendapati tubuhnya yang kini ditimpa Minato.

"Mi-minako! Sedang apa kau diatas tubuhku?" Tanya nya heran

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja!" ucap Minato sambil memeluk erat tubuh Kushina tanpa menghiraukan tonjolan dari celana Kushina yang menekan-nekan area kewanitaannya.

"Minako, baumu harum" ucap Kushina sambil memejamkan matanya sedangkan Minato memerah.

"Ku-kushiro! Kepalamu berdarah!" ucap Minato panik

"Tidak apa Minako, ini hanya luka kecil" seru Kushina sambil tersenyum

"Tapi tetap saja jika dibiarkan kau akan banyak kehabisan darah!" Minato pun mengambil sebuah perban di kantong ninjanya dan mulai mengobati luka dikepala Kushina.

Kushina tidak bisa berkedip ketika dilihatnya buah dada Minato yang bergoyang setiap kali tubuh Minato bergerak untuk mengobati luka dikepala Kushina dengan perban.

"Benar-benar indah" ucap Kushina takjub, Minato yang mendengar perkataan Kushina sontak menutupi buah dadanya dengan kedua tanganya "Ku-kushiro! Kau mesum!" ucap Minato dengan wajah memerah.

"_Manisnya…"_ ucap Kushina dalam hati yang terpesona dengan ekspresi wajah dan suara Minato yang baginya sangat sexy.

"Hahahaha, maaf Minako! Habis kau benar-benar menggoda sih" seru Kushina sambil tertawa

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minato akhirnya selesai mengobati luka dikepala Kushina.

"Ini, pakailah pakainku Kushiro" ucap Minato malu-malu sambil menyerahkan pakaiannya.

"Oh, terima kasih! Minato!" jawab Kushina yang langsung memakainya.

"Astaga aku lupa melepas celanaku!" ucap Kushina yang sontak membuat Minato terkejut.

Kushina tanpa persetujuan Minato membuka celananya tepat dihadapan Minato, sontak membuat Minato menutup matanya.

"Minako? Kenapa kau menutup matamu? Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah terbiasa melihat benda milik laki-laki dipemandian air panas?" Tanya Kushina heran

"_E-eh, benar juga apa yang dikatakan Kushina, tapi kenapa rasanya aku tidak sanggup untuk melihatnya?!"_ seru Minato dalam hati _"Apa jangan-jangan karena sekarang aku berwujud wanita?!"_ Minato mulai histeris sendiri mengenai orientasi seksualnya, sedangkan Kushina yang melihat kejantanannya kini berdecak kagum karena ukurannya yang bisa terbilang besar diusianya yang kini sudah 16 tahun.

"Minako, aku sudah selesai berpakaian sekarang kau bisa memakai pakaian dan celanaku" ucap Kushina sambil memegang bahu Minato.

"Ah! Iya, aku akan memakainnya!" ucap Minato terkejut karena bahunya dipegang oleh Kushina

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun selesai bertukar pakaian, mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan untuk keluar dari gua misterius tersebut.

"Ne, Minako! Sepertinya aku melihat cahaya terang disana! Mungkin itu jalan keluar dari gua ini! Ayo cepat kita kesana" seru Kushina sambil menunjuk kearah depan dan mulai berlari.

"Tu-tunggu! Kushiro!" teriak Minato berusaha mengejar Kushina.

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya bisa keluar dari gua tersebut.

"Wah…! Akhirnya kita berhasil keluar dari gua aneh itu Minako!" seru Kushina tersenyum bahagia sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah Minato yang masih berlari.

Namun, tanpa disadari oleh Kushina, sebuah jarum melesat mengenai lehernya. Hal tersebut membuat Kushina ambruk seketika akibat bius yang diakibatkan jarum tersebut.

Mata Minato terbelalak ketika dilihatnya tubuh Kushina ambruk didepan wajahnya.

"**KUSHIRO!" **teriak Minato dengan air mata mengalir diwajah cantiknya.

Seorang anbu mendekati Kushina, namun Minato dengan sigap menggunakan jurus teleportasinya dan berpindah kearah Kushina untuk melindungi orang yang dicintainya.

Kini, Masalah baru dihadapi Kushina dan Minato, seorang ninja bertopeng berpakaian anbu yang ternyata dari awal mengikuti mereka akhirnya menunjukkan wujudnya.

Kushina pingsan tak berdaya, sekarang hanya tinggal Minato dalam wujud wanitanya yang harus melindungi Kushina dari serangan anbu tersebut.

"Kau…apa yang kau lakukan pada Kushina!" teriak Minato yang kesal dengan kelakuan anbu tersebut.

"Kalau sampai kau berani menyentuh Kushina dengan tanganmu yang kotor itu, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhmu!" ucap Minato dengan tatapan tajam.

**Bersambung…**

**RnR jika ingin fic ini dilanjutkan **

**Oh iya, terima kasih juga pada Reader yang sudah mau membaca dan menyempatkan diri untuk meReview fic saya ini.**

**Sekali lagi saya ucapkan Terima Kasih! **


End file.
